


Over And Done - Drabble #1 - Canon!Verse

by arinwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arinwrites/pseuds/arinwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thinks that helping Dean and Cas get together finally will be difficult- until his recent discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over And Done - Drabble #1 - Canon!Verse

**Author's Note:**

> I do my own proof-reading so if you catch any mistakes feel free to comment and point them out.

Sam was done. This ridiculous tension between them was unbearable. He knew that they hadn’t seen each other for a while after the whole ‘Dean almost killing Cas under the influence of the Mark of Cain’ thing. But they never took their eyes off of each other. 

Even when they went out on a hunt without Cas he swore that his brother was on the phone reassuring Cas that they were alright more than actually trying to kill the thing they were hunting. It was pathetic in his opinion. 

They could easily just be together. They lived in the same damn house. They already acted like a couple. The only thing that would change is that they would sleep in the same bed. (And possibly get rid of all that sexual tension between them; something Sam was not looking forward to hearing) It just really really bugged him that all they did was have eye sex in his presence. 

There was no way that they would get together without his help…or at least that was the conclusion he came to. He was proven wrong as he walked into the kitchen of the bunker. Dean was pressed up against the counter by Cas with a mouthful of angel tongue and hands roaming his body before sliding under his shirt. They were too caught up with each other to notice Sam. 

Sam excused himself from the room, trying to collect his thoughts after the new discovery. That was not some shy, inexperienced, and reluctant first kiss. They had definitely done that on more than one occasion. Sam couldn’t help but wonder…if they were already together, was there just always this much tension between them?


End file.
